DAYZ
by Battlefield101
Summary: My favorite characters are put inside a DayZ scenario and are forced to work together to survive.
1. Day 1

**This is a four-way crossover with DayZ, Call of Duty, RWBY and a webcomic called Hans&Her. The crossover was Robert Zussman, Polonsky (From Call of Duty: World War 2 and World at War respectfully) Ruby Rose, and Katyusha (From Hans&Her) will be thrown into a DayZ scenario where they're the only people left in all of Russia. But there are more zombies than normally in DayZ. To make it easier for them I will have them spawn in with some useful-ish items. All weapons can be found in some version of DayZ but some items (Food, Drinks, Equipment, and clothes) can't.**

* * *

Katyusha woke up from her ears being assaulted by a high-pitch beeping nose from a box with a screen on it, a TV if she recalled. Then it spoke in a male voice "This is not a test, I repeat, this is not a test. Civil Athoradys in your area and the Center for Disease Control have confirmed that a new virus that re-animates dead tissue after death is running ramped in Moscow, I repeat, Civil Athoradys in your area and the Center for Disease Control has confirmed that a new virus that re-animates dead tissue after death is running ramped in Moscow. We advise that you stay indoors and lock all windows and doors. This station will now sense broadcasting. Toon into channel K65 on your radio for more updates."

Then the TV cut to static. Confused she turned the dial to find a working station, she had no luck though as they all played static. "Damn it," she muttered. ditching the tv she looked at herself to see if anything was off, there was. First off, her uniform was in tattered, her blet had pouches that she didn't recognize, inside was some handgun mags. She had a holster that was raped around her leg with a handgun inside. Pulling out the handgun, she didn't recognize it, it looked like a breed of the Walther PPK and the Tekerov. putting a magazine in and placing it back in the holster. She reached behind her to find a pink backpack that looked like it was in good condition. opening the pack she found a can of beans, a can of 'Coke', a book, and a flashlight.

Katyusha looked in one of the nearby drawers she found an ax. "This may help, what else will I find?" Looking throughout the home she found some caned flood and drinks. Opening the door Katyusha was meet with the midday sun through the clouds. Scanning the surroundings she saw two more houses on the other side of the road one had two floors and the over had one.

Walking toward the single-story house she examined the home. It wasn't in good condition as evidenced by the broken windows, the door that was hanging by one of its hinges, and the paint was falling off. "Looks like a fix-her-upper," Katyusha said to her self. Entertaining the home she was disappointed as the only thing she found was a magazine for what looked like an STG44 but bigger next to a box of 5.56mm rounds. Walking out of the house she moved to the next one. Witch had a mag that fits her handgun and a plastic bottle of water.

"Well that was a waste of time," Katyusha said, "I should go and find my unit." She walked down the road away from the small town. About 5 minutes into her walk she heard a low growling coming from behind her. Terming to face the nose she stopped and stared at the thing walking toward her. Its uniform was camouflaged with a flag with white, blue, and red flag on the arms. The uniform was ripped and bloody, the mouth hung limply showing it's rotting teeth, and the skin was a grayish color.

"Umm, sir?" She asked the thing, shifting uncomfortably. It didn't respond and kept on walking. Katyusha raised her handgun and fired two shots in the chest. The thing stumbled, then continued forward. Tears of panic blared her vision as she fired the rest of the magazine into the walking corpse, finally falling to the ground with a thump.

Katyusha stumbled backward and hit a tree. Sliding down the trunk she started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't bring it to herself to kill a human being, Nazi or not. Now she kills an unarmed man who was sick and needed help that was possibly in a military organization. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she realized something.

"That TV said something about a Virus that turns the dead back to life, then..." the reality of the situation did little to stop the waterfall of tears. She kept crying for a while till a voice got her attention. "Hey lady, you alright?" The male voice asked. Wiping the tears she saw a handsome looking man with a green military uniform. He had the same holster and belt as her but his backpack was OD green. He held the same handgun she had in his hands. "I...I'm fine," she lied "No," he replied, "your not." She blinked at him had he sat down on the grass. "Names Robert Zussman, but you can call me Zuss. You?" He asked holding out his hand "Katyusha, just Katyusha." She answered grasping the outstretched hand and shaking it.

"So," Katyusha began "What now?" Zuss took a moment to think before standing up and pointing at a barn Katyusha failed to notice. "It might be a good idea to seek shelter for the night." Katyusha good's and follows him into the barn. "So, Katyusha asked as they walked to the barn "how did you get here?" Zuss stopped for a moment before he answered with "Not sure, woke up lying next to a car with all this shit on me." "Same with me, but I was in a house," Katyusha stated. "Huh,"

They entered the barn and found it empty. Climbing up the latter they found some hay that made a makeshift bed. she lay down and try to sleep. "I'll stand night guard," Zuss said. Katyusha nods and tries to sleep, her thoughts consumed by her friends and family wishing that she might walk up in her bed. Finally driving into the dreamscape.


	2. Day 2

Polonsky walked down a highway with weeds within the cracks and the reck of a car or two on the side of the road every two or three yards. He woke up a day ago in the boot of a truck in the parking lot of a sporting goods store where he found a Double-Barrel shotgun and 16 shells. He also found a military rucksack if the book in his hands where anything to go by. The book, titled "A beginner's Gide to DayZ" had told him that he was in Russia during a zombie apocalypse.

"...the best way to kill a zombie is to cause damage to the brain..." Polonsky read out loud. Putting the book into the rucksack "Ok, so, shoot them in the skull, that shouldn't be hard." Gripping his shotgun his eyes locked on a young girl with a red backpack booting a pebble down the highway. "Hey, youngster, you ok?" He asked the girl, who turned around to face Polonsky. "Huh?" she asked. "Um, you ok?" The girl was in her mid-teens at most. "Umm yeah, just lost," she told him. "Well, where are you headed, I may know the way." the girls face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Thank you!" "No problem." Polonsky clarified. "By the way what's your name?" He asked. "Ruby Rose." Ruby said, "Now, where are you headed?" Polonsky asked. "Beacon Academy?" Ruby asked. Polonsky stopped in his tracks and looked into Ruby's silver eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

[9 minutes of walking and explaining later]

"So let me get this straight," Polonsky said "You are from a world where humanity is threatened by giant zombie wolfs called "Grimm" and you go to a school where you not only have to do fight these things but you also fight other people just for shits and giggles." "That's right." Ruby clarified. Polonsky shook his head "I'm sorry Ruby but I'm calling bullshit on EVERYTHING you just told me." Ruby's jaw practically hit the highway. "WHAT!!" She cried. "I'm sorry Ruby I just can't except it. It makes no fucking since! How in the fuck dose your god damn soul pretcet you in battle? Huh? And the Grimm and that shit it's just-" Then Polonsky accidentally walked into a wall of an old wooden barn. "Ouch,"

Walking around the perimeter the two survivors finally found the door. Punching the door open they were meet with two gun barrel pointed at there brains. "Well," Polonsky started "ain't this awkward."

**So there was Chapter 2, sorry if it was too short for your liking, but I figured more updates and less stress means a better story in the end.**


End file.
